


Nothing Hurts When I'm With You

by RodeoQueen



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Big Spoon Dante, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, No Smut, Other, and there was only one cave floor to sleep on trope, only fluff, reader's gender not mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:49:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28868076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RodeoQueen/pseuds/RodeoQueen
Summary: With Dante hurt from a demonic attack, the two of you seek shelter and each other's warm company in a cave.
Relationships: Dante (Devil May Cry)/Original Character(s), Dante (Devil May Cry)/Original Female Character(s), Dante (Devil May Cry)/Original Male Character(s), Dante (Devil May Cry)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 58





	Nothing Hurts When I'm With You

**Author's Note:**

> _Anonymous Requested: For new year, can I have oneshot Dante x reader? They went to hunt during winter, then in a cave they have to hide themselves from the demons. That cave - where it's cold and the only warmth around is from each other. Dante become big spoon, pressing kisses to her neck, breathing in her shampoo and hugging her closer. Omg too much warmth for me ><_
> 
> _Howdy, it got a lil gore-y and hurt/comfort trope-y. Hope that’s dandy with you._
> 
> _-Rodeo_

Dante was never one to surrender and return for a second battle. He wasn’t like that and he was never going to be. So it was up to you to drag him away when the demonic horde only seemed to grow exponentially in magnitude. 

Practically pushing all of your body weight on him, the two of you fell into the narrow entrance to the rocky cave, hitting the stone-cold floor with a thump. Dante grunted as you turned to see the flurry of wings, horns, and scaled skin continue to chase after the path you were previously taking. 

Thank god for peripheral vision. 

The crevice you had wedged yourself through was barely the width of Dante’s head, yet you managed to shove the devil into the cave with you. There wasn’t even any room to stand without hitting even your head, let alone Dante. 

Forgoing your worries of the vanished demons you were supposed to hunt down, you quickly went to check on Dante. Laying on the cave ground and resting on his elbows, the giant splotch of dark red blood from his stomach had already spread through his undershirt. 

You quickly crawled over and attempted to open his leather jacket, to examine the wound. 

“Whoa, whoa, take me out for pizza first.” Dante laughed as you managed to lift up his shirt, exposing a nasty slash across his navel. It was unnaturally deep, a normal man would simply hold onto his intestines and fall to his death. Not your Dante. Not your beautiful man. 

You gave a pointed glance at him as you saw his tissue begin to reconstruct itself. 

“I’m fine babe. You should’ve just let me finish the job.” He pouted, watching his skin mend itself. 

“In this condition? I doubt it.” He sighed. 

“I’ve been through worse.” Dante tried to joke. It failed, seeing how glum you became. Often had you realized what he had gone through before in the past, without anyone. Alone. 

Dante saw the sad gears in your head turning and attempted to fill the silence. 

“Well, once this papercut mends itself we have to go back to kickin’ demon ass. And then we’ll get a pizza.” He waggled his eyebrows at you. 

“Yeah, but you need to rest now Dante.” You reminded him. 

“The one time you let me sleep on the job.” He snarked. You snorted and stroked his hair, his purrs vibrating through the cave. 

The slash was a lot deeper than Dante thought as he noticed a sliver of his own intestine was slowly being covered with muscle. He shivered a little bit at the sight. 

You were obviously more perturbed and even more worried about how Dante must have felt. You shivered as well, but more from the chill of the night, coming to bite your bones and rattle your teeth. 

Although Dante had the worst of it, your own clothes had ripped at parts of the sleeves and pants, leaving your arms and legs exposed. 

“Hey.” Dante opened his arms to you, offering an embrace. 

His flesh no longer bled, yet the mark stayed stubbornly open. 

“Dante, you’re still hurt.” 

“Yeah, but you’re cold.” 

“I’m gonna get your blood all over me.” 

“Yeah, but you’re cold.” 

Even with his guts nearly hanging out, he was thinking about you. If it wasn’t for his near disembowelment, you would’ve dove into his arms and kissed his cheek for being your valiant gentleman. 

“Come on, babe. I could really use some company over here. You know, me being a foot away from you.” You sighed and relented to those puppy-dog baby blues. 

You decided to scooch to the other side of him that wasn’t horribly maimed, your size difference obvious. He grunted as he moved to lay on his side. 

“You’re so clingy.” He blew a raspberry. Your skin was goose-bumped and you still shook slightly. This wasn’t going to do. 

“Do you have to be the big spoon this time?” 

“What do you take me for? Of course, I do.” You make a noise of approval as you can feel his warmth against your cold back. 

Dante lifted his coat slightly and wrapped you in his arms and red leather. The smell of iron offput his cologne, the one you bought for his birthday, wrapped in pizza themed wrapping paper. Despite the acerbic scent of blood, you were home here in this embrace. 

A ticklish sensation followed by a soft yet chapped press of lips on the nape of your neck, Dante grinned at your giggle. He leads his adoration from your neck to your ear and kissed the top of your head. 

He smelled your hair, chuckling when notes of strawberry and vanilla came to his senses. Good to know you were still using his shampoo and conditioner. 

He couldn’t wait to go home and hold you in better conditions, such as in the shower, as hot water soothed your tired forms. 

“Does it still hurt?” You ask. 

“Nah, babe. Not with you around.” He flirted, hearing your breaths slow as you rest with a smile on your face. 

“You’re still paying for the pizza.” 

“Damn.” He yawned. He buried his face against your neck, finding comfort in your scented skin. The feeling of his skin grafting was lost as he drowsily dozed next to you.

The two lovers rested, a haven to each other even in times of trouble. 


End file.
